peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang/Second Ambush
(Later, on the deck of the ship, Sora slowly woke up and as he came to, he noticed in front of him Hunter J, Ron, and Ren standing there with evil smirks) Sora: (Confused) Janet? Guys? What’s…? (He was about to move when something stopped him. He looked down on himself to find himself tied up to an anchor (Similar to how Charlie was tied up to an anchor in “All Dogs go to Heaven”). He looked around and noticed Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang tied up the same way on different anchors) Riku: (Concerned) Shocked as us, huh? (Sora turned to Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers in confusion) Sora: What’s going on? Hunter J: Surprised, are you? Ron: That was to be expected. (Ren nods in agreement as the rest of the pirates arrived, smirking evilly) Roxas: But why are you guys being Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger? Ace: Even my guys and I didn’t know about the secret identities either. (The others Gangreen Gang members agreed) Riku: We thought you died. Roxas: How did…? Hunter J: Isn’t it obvious? We faked our deaths. Sora: (Guessing) To fool the enemy and then…? (Realizes) ''You got amnesia? Ron: No. Does it look like we lost our memories? Hunter J: Didn’t even try to fool the pirates. Riku: (Guessing) They tricked you? Hunter J and Ron: Nope. Roxas: It’s obvious! The Uni-Mind must’ve…. ''(Realizes) ''Oh, wait. The Uni-Mind wasn’t captured yet when…. Ace: I bet the real Janet, Ron, and Ren got captured, gave you clone life and died for real! Snake: That’sssss too cruel for piratesssss like them! Hunter J: Actually, no on that, too. Ron: That’s right. Hunter J: The three of us actually went on their side before you. ''(The prisoners got shocked upon hearing Hunter J say that, for it felt like a ton of bricks struck them) Sora: (Shocked) Janet…. Riku: (Shocked) Stabbington Brothers…. Ron: Don’t “Janet” nor “Stabbington Brothers” us! Hunter J: I prefer to just be called Hunter J instead. Ron: We pretended to be reformed bounty hunters. (Ren nods to Hunter J to explain away, which she gladly does) Hunter J: Prior to meeting you three boys, the Stabbington Brothers and I rescued Zurg, Hades, and the pirates, especially the Gangreen Gang here (Points at the Gangreen Gang), from the Krookodile from the last time you defeated them. (Ron continued for her) Ron: Then they hired us to capture you three, dead or alive, for bounty. (A wave of betrayal striking them, Sora, Riku, and Roxas started to get angry slowly as the explanation continued) Ron: So we pretended to join you, claiming we were reformed. Riku: (Realizing) So that’s why the Krookodile’s lair was destroyed! Roxas: Because of you three backstabbing sons of…! (Hunter J points her cannon at Roxas with an evil smug/smirk) Hunter J: (Smiling smugly and evilly) Ah-ah-ah! I’d watch your language if I were you. Ace: Once a trio of spies for pirates, always a trio of spies for pirates! Ron: (Sneeringly) You really catch on, huh? Sora: (Angrily) So we mourned for you three for nothing! (Realizes) And Riku, Roxas, and I gave you three nice eulogies! (Zurg and Hades then came up with evil smirks) Hades: (Mockingly) “They bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape.” Zurg: (Mockingly) “They were not only good friends, but good comrades.” Hades: Got that all on tape by Mojo Jojo here. (Mojo Jojo plays the video of the memorial, much to Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ shock) Sora: (Sadly on video) They…. Will be missed very much. (Zurg and Hades laughed evilly) Zurg: Play that again, Hades! Hades: Gladly! (He rewinds the video and replayed Sora’s speech) Sora: (Sadly on video) They…. Will be missed very much. (Zurg, Hades, and their pirates laughed evilly at this while Hunter J, Ron, and Ren chuckled evilly at this) Zurg: (Sneeringly) Still miss them now?! Hades: (Sneeringly) So much for avenging them! Sora: (Angrily) Stop making fun of us! (He tried to break free, but the ropes were tied tight on him. Even the other prisoners struggled to free themselves, but that too was in vain) Hades: Hate to break it to ya, but those ropes are escape-proof. Zurg: And since you lost your “comrades,” you’ve been out of your game. Sora: It doesn’t matter! Riku: As long as good triumphs over evil, anything is possible! Roxas: You can bet that! Zurg: (Mockingly) Ooh, we’re so scared of that speech. (Seriously) As if! Also, we decided while you were unconscious that we’ll not kill you. Instead, we’ll make you…. Us. (He laughs evilly as Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang got shocked on what Zurg, Hades, and the pirates’ plan is and then Hades asked them sneeringly) Hades: (Sneeringly) Any last requests? Zurg: And don’t think of any reverse psychology tricks on us since the Forest Labyrinth! (After the prisoners thought about their last request, Sora realized and spoke up his last request) Sora: I have one. Zurg: Then name it! Sora: I wish to make my last report. Riku: Me too. Roxas: Me three. Hades: On where? Sora, Riku, and Roxas: That intercom. (They see the intercom by the mast and while they noticed, Sora, Riku, and Roxas secretly used their tied hands to push a communicator button on their tied watches, for that is to contact their team to help them. And surprisingly, Zurg, Hades, and the pirates agreed to that request) Zurg: Go ahead. Hades: Make that last report. (Mojo Jojo holds the microphone to the intercom to Sora, Riku, and Roxas and the three began their speech) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas, last report. (Hunter J, Ron, and Ren turned to each other with evil smirks) Ron: (Whispering) Look at them, torturing themselves. Hunter J: (Whispering) It’s not like anybody out there will hear their cries for help. (In the forest, Sora’s team continued their way when suddenly, Kairi’s watch beeped) Kairi: Guys, wait! (They stopped and noticed) Xion: Is it Sora and the others? (Kairi pushed her button and they listened) Sora: (Voice over) As my friends and I go to our doom. (The others were shocked upon hearing that last word, but listened quietly) Riku: (Voice over) We’re saluting to our remaining team who have failed to help us save Dreamland and the outside world from danger. (Realizing they meant them, the team listened some more) Roxas: (Voice over) We were foolish to make them not accompany us, and we failed because of it due to our wrongful grieving. (Realizing even more that they are asking them for help, the team smiled and nodded at each as Sora, Riku, and Roxas said these next words) Sora: (Voice over) So our team, we wish you farewell. Riku: (Voice over) And we’re sorry. Roxas: (Voice over) And we still care for you. (Pushing her button again, Kairi made her announcement) Kairi: Guys, let’s…. (Winks at them) Go visit the pirates. Namine: Yeah. Xion: They actually admitted they needed us. Blossom: Then let’s hurry! (They fly towards the ship quickly) Bubbles: We’re coming, guys! (Back at the ship, Sora, Riku, and Roxas finished) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: This is Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas, signing off for the last time. (With their speech done, Sora, Riku, and Roxas secretly pushed their tied buttons to turn off the communicators) Zurg: (Mockingly) Aw, I’m think I’m gonna cry now. Hades: (Mockingly) Haven’t been this choked up since I got…. (Sneeringly) A hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! (The pirates laughed evilly while Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers smirked evilly at this) Zurg: (To the Gangreen Gang) And what about you five? Any last requests from you? Hades: Come on, spit it out. (The Gangreen Gang glared angrily at the pirates) Ace: These are out last words…. Whatever’s worth to work for Sora and his friends, it was a blast. Snake: And sssssspecial. Arturo: And fantastico for us. Billy: And fun. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. The pirates smirked evilly at this) Hunter J: (Mockingly) Well, that was a touching speech. Ron: (Mockingly) Yeah. (Zurg and Hades turned to their evil smirking crew) Zurg: Now let’s finish them! Hades: You heard him! (The crew then hoisted the anchors with the bound prisoners still on there up in front of the corrupted Uni-Mind and Mojo Jojo aimed it at them. As this happened, the crew below the prisoners said sneering things at them) Him: (Sneeringly) Feel comfortable? Banzai: (Sneeringly) They look like pinatas hanging up there! (Ed laughs in agreement with Banzai) Shenzi: (Sneeringly) How high do you want to float? (While the Gangreen Gang looked on in concern and fear, Sora, Riku, and Roxas continued to look on at the Uni-Mind with brave faces) Zurg and Hades: Shoot them. (Just when Mojo Jojo fired, a red laser shot at the controls, damaging them, much to the pirates’ shock and confusion) Mojo Jojo: What the…?! (Suddenly, Blossom, having shot the lasers, zipped by and grabbed the prisoners on their anchors along with Bubbles and Buttercup, carrying them away. Then the rest of the team ambushed and knocked the pirates away. After they were beaten temporally, the group flew away with their rescued friends. After the pirates recovered, Zurg and Hades calmly dusted themselves off) Pete: What can we do?! They’re getting away! Drake: Let’s go after them! (Zurg and Hades shrugged it off) Zurg: Forget turning them into us. Hades: Let them go for now. (Understanding their suggestion, Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers came up to their captain and admiral) Hunter J: For when they return…. Ron: We’ll be ready for them. (Getting it, the pirates smirked evilly and nods in agreement. Back in the forest, the team carried their friends still tied to their anchors and landed safely once all clear. Satsuki then pulls her gold sword out and cuts Sora free) Sora: (Once freed) Thanks, guys. Satsuki: (Cutting Riku free) You’re welcome. (The Gangreen Gang got confused as Roxas is cut free) Ace: How did you know we were in danger? (Sora, Riku, and Roxas reveal their watches as Satsuki cuts Billy free) Sora: We secretly contacted them. Riku: So they could save us. Roxas: Before we, too, got possessed by the Uni-Mind. (Getting it, Ace nods as Arturo is cut free) Ace: (Nodding and realizing) I get it. The intercom part was the trick. Snake: (While Satsuki cuts him free) And we thought we were gonerssssss. (Billy helped Snake up after he fell down, freed, while he spoke up as Satsuki cuts Grubber free) Billy: But we’re not, right? (Snake shook his head no in agreement as Ace is the last to be cut free by Satsuki) Ace: (Rubbing his freed wrists) Thanks. (Buttercup came up to Ace, looking angry) Ace: (Confused) What? (Buttercup socks him in the face) Ace: (Confused) What’s that for? Buttercup: That’s for leaving us! (Realizing, Ace gave an apologetic look, and then Buttercup smiled and hugs him, much to his surprise) Buttercup: And this is for coming back to us. (Ace understood and hugs her back. After the hugging stopped, Sora spoke up) Sora: Anyway, we made a terrible discovery. (Later, the team now knew of Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers’ treacherous betrayal) Mushu: Are you serious?! Riku: We are. Dizzy: Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers alive and our enemies?! Roxas: Which is why we asked you to not only help us back there, but to also help us take them down along with Zurg, Hades, and the pirates. Sweetie: I can’t believe they were Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger the whole time. Sora: We couldn’t believe it at first, either, Sweetie. (Suddenly, Therru remembered something) Therru: Guys! Arren: What’s wrong, Therru? Therru: I just realized something. Group: What? Therru: I sensed that the Uni-Mind was corrupted because Zurg and Hades touched it with their fingers. And the only way to restore it, along with the possessed…. (The team realized as well) Arren: Is that Sora, Riku, and Roxas touch it with their fingers. (Understanding what their next mission will be, Sora, Riku, and Roxas got up) Sora: Then let’s go for it! Riku: For Dreamland and the outside world! Roxas: And for our friends and families. (The team nods in agreement. Then with that, they find Tamatoa and the Krookodile still hidden and accepted weapons from them. Afterwards, the team quickly flew back to Zurg and Hades’ ship, ready for the final battle of a lifetime) Coming up: It’s finally Sora and his team vs. Zurg, Hades, and their pirates for the fate of the Uni-Mind, Dreamland, it’s civilians, the outside world, and it’s civilians. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies